


Make Me Happy

by robertstanion



Series: 35mm: A Songfic Oneshot Exhibition [4]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kind of a cliffhanger ending, Oneshot, Songfic, The Apotheosis - Freeform, The Black And White, and holloduke, anyway hollowilbur pre portal, but its fairly obvious what happens after, hollowilbur, its very up to interpretation, miss holloways backstory, not me making fics for ships only i ship, not post, song: Make Me Happy from 35mm: A Musical Exhibition, the witch in the web spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Miss Holloway fell in love with a guy who turned out to be an asshole. 14 years and 6 months after his death, they reunite in what can only be labelled as "Nightmare Time," but he has some friendy-wends that work to his advantage, and she can only pray she gets out one. alive and two. to duke all the while trying to save the sanity of hannah foster without webby's presence
Relationships: Miss Holloway/Douglas "Duke" Keane, Miss Holloway/Wilbur Cross
Series: 35mm: A Songfic Oneshot Exhibition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH WOAH this was one heck of a fic, anyway go stream 35mm for clear skin. it's like 8 years old but hyperfixation hours say lol good album which it iS anyway i dont think there are any tws 
> 
> but you get an insight into the "jay cinematic universe"

It wasn’t much of a secret about Wilbur’s feelings towards Miss “Holly” Holloway, as he called her. Wilbur joined the force shortly after it was founded in 1979 under General Gareth Icacks, a proud man who’d been kicked from the military under suspicious circumstances, or so he claimed. In retaliation, and after meeting his wife on a mission that involved the paranormal aspect, he decided he wanted to form a service that dealt with the unknown. It was kind of like a spy agency, but simultaneously, they were trained like soldiers. Either way, the job he had was one of the best he’d _ever_ had. Besides, he was part of three top performing soldiers, and he wouldn’t ask of anything more.

The agents in question were three colonels. He was the one to receive his title first, so he believed for him to be _the_ best colonel in the precinct. He wished he could say he was the best agent, but that title went to the general. He admired his general, and he wouldn’t deny it. Icacks was an amazing man. Smart. Smart, sophisticated, and wise. He was a good leader.

The second colonel was Icacks’ right hand man…if she were a man. Alex Hill was an amazing agent. She wasn’t _exactly_ a field agent, but then again, not many of them were. She was the assistant at PEIP who followed Icacks around like a dog, and she was usually working on comms. The one exception when she would go out on the field, she was able to pinpoint dangers with ease and without any trouble. Anything that needed to be handled well would get done in seconds with Hill on the frontline. She was scary. She was…really scary sometimes...especially for a 21-year-old. She was the youngest out of the colonels there, but again, PEIP was young herself, and Icacks needed more ranks, and the higher ranks there were, the more people would want to sign up for the agency.

That’s where Colonel Holloway came in. Though the three all joined at the same time, Colonel Holloway had to be one of the best agents in the precinct. In reality, she was the only one with the most training, due to the fact she researched outside of work hours. And, of course, there was her link to The Black and White as well, or so it was speculated. She knew things nobody else did, and if it weren’t for the fact she sometimes spoke in literal code, then it’d be her flamboyant appearance that would strike interest in the other agents. She didn’t wear the uniform. She hated the thing. Instead, she wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and white heeled boots. She also wore her wild, ginger hair down _all the time,_ and her bangs never seemed to need to be cut. On top of her eccentric outfit, she wore a denim jacket, one with two collars and a shit ton of pockets. But it was Colonel Holloway.

They became rivals very quickly. He wanted to be at the very top of the pyramid, and she was getting in the way. What else annoyed him was how he felt himself starting to fall for who was now his rival. Maybe it was the hair, or the smile, or the gentleness she swept around the precinct, calming any stray new recruits, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he’d gained a crush on Miss Holloway, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

So, teasing turned to harmless flirting, and close touching. There was always the 6’ tall man with the jet black hair that hung just above his shoulders with the bright, childish grin, in the black, denim uniform and the beret who followed the ginger haired lady around like a lost puppy. He’d ‘pester’ her, asking about her front name that she wouldn’t reveal to him, or to anyone, so he settled on calling her Holly Holloway just to wind her up. He didn’t mean to upset her. He’d just feel worse if he did that. He shoved his feelings back for a vast amount of time.

He thought he’d hidden them fairly well until she asked him on a date. It was 2004 and at that point, they’d been working together for 21 years. Wilbur was currently looking after a young kid named John McNamara, one of the new privates who needed a mentor, and he was in charge of the precinct after the recent death of General Icacks. So, when Holloway congratulated him and asked him on the date, he’d been a little surprised, he’d admit. He hadn’t expected his rival to…feel the same about him. So, when the night came, he warned John he’d be going out.

They spent the night together and went on another few before confirming each other as dating.

Then, at four months, they had their first fight. It was only a matter of time. Wilbur had left Holloway’s apartment in quite a rush and gone to the bar, getting as drunk as he could. The rest of the night was as clear as fog was transparent. He woke the next day in a caravan beside a woman with dark brown hair, who definitely wasn’t Holloway. He cursed himself and grabbed his clothes, changing, and without another word, left the caravan. His head was pounding, but so was his heart.

She knew as soon as he walked through the door…or she must have had a very good assumption. She slammed the door to her bedroom leaving Wilbur there alone. He sighed heavily. He deserved the silent treatment, he figured, for he had committed adultery after managing to secure his and Holloway’s relationship. He shouted to her he may as well go home, and when she didn’t argue back with him or bring up a point to get him to stay, he left.

They had another fight at 8 months, and it ended as the same result as the 4-month fight had, just with a different girl. That time, he hadn’t gotten so lucky. The husband had come home earlier than what she must have anticipated. Shamed, he got out of her bed and changed, leaving once again. He didn’t head to Holloway’s, and headed straight back to his own place, where she was waiting. She slapped him round the face that time before slamming the door on her way out. How he didn’t see the Pontiac Firebird in the drive, he’d never know.

By thirteen months, they didn’t have another fight, but she did let slip she had a connection to The Black and White. She must have known that he’d been preparing to go into the portal PEIP had constructed to go and find out what was going on in there. She didn’t say much after he told her. She turned on her side, flicked off her lamp, told him a subtle ‘goodnight’ and fell asleep.

She wasn’t there when he woke up, so he went in the portal without a goodbye. He didn’t know how heartbroken she’d been, especially after Pamela Foster walked through the door with his new-born baby, named Hannah, in her arms.

* * *

John McNamara became the general after that, and Holloway quit PEIP. She didn’t want to be there. That place had done nothing but burden her, and the memories of Will still burdened her. He cheated on her twice, and she knew that, so why did she go back? She was better than that. Relationships weren’t her forte, she figured, so she got the most boring job she could think of when she settled back down. One where she wouldn’t become seduced by another man, and one where she wouldn’t throw herself into danger to save the man she fell in love with.

And then she met Duke. Douglas Keane, the partner she got assigned with most of the time. He wore leather, and he had jet black, slicked hair that went slightly past his shoulders. His eyes and smile were a lot more welcoming than Wilbur’s ever were. She was grateful when they became permanent partners on cases.

She was also grateful for him to make the first move. They went on a date, and it went so much better than any other she’d been on. They didn’t need to think twice before confirming themselves as official. They didn’t tell anyone, for they had nobody to tell, but they did look at each other a little differently each time they were around each other.

That was back in 2016 when she gained the courage to go and find a job that may prove herself useful to the useless island. She had a power, and she didn’t want to waste it, and if she wasn’t going back to PEIP, which she wasn’t, then she needed to prove herself another way. Her and Duke were still going strong by the summer of 2019 when they were both moved in with each other and working on more cases than ever. She was very lucky to have Duke. She loved him.

When they had to deal with the case of Hannah Foster for about the nineteenth time that week. She’d said Webby had gone missing, and that the ukulele Pamela had gifted her wasn’t _her_ ukulele. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on. Well, if you knew what The Black and White was, and what The Black and White possessed, then it didn’t take a genius. As she conversed with the young girl, _Wilbur’s_ young girl, she knew it was him fighting back, once again. At that knowledge, she scowled to herself, and placed her hand on Duke’s shoulder, telling him she’d be okay. She took Hannah’s hand, and soon they were off once again.

She landed in her own Nightmare Time again. The Starlight Theatre, September 3rd, 2004 when her and Wilbur had gone on a fairly catastrophic date that had led to him cheating on her for the second time. She shuddered at the coldness of the open theatre. The stage, back then, was made out of old wood and had a dark blue carpet that lined the floors. The chairs were a slightly lighter blue, and the lights were white, which made the air appear filled with silver spores. In reality, it was just dust, but it was a very magical sight if you were naïve, but Miss Holloway was not.

She’d been there many a time, so she knew what to expect. Five dolls, a puppet and herself. She never got out of there alive. This time, she had a secret bought with her, and that secret would be Hannah Foster herself, Wilbur Cross’ blood. Though Holloway now hated Wilbur, she could never hate Hannah. She didn’t deserve it. “Alright, Hannah. When I tell you to let go of my hand, you’re gonna run up the left side of the stage. Behind the curtain is a fuse switch. You pull it, and we’re free. Got it?” She asked quietly, and the small girl nodded, swallowing harshly.

“Got it.”

As Hannah spoke, there was a clap of thunder and the brightest light that filled the room. It was green, and instinctively, she pushed Hannah behind her to shield her. She watched as the figures formed their shapes on the stage. There were only two dolls, but the same puppet. If Hannah could get on stage quick enough, the other three wouldn’t have to come into play. She didn’t break eye contact from the man, or from the dolls. There they were again; Wiggog T’Wrath, Pokotho and Wilbur Cross. She was getting her revenge. His face sickened her already.

“Holly Holloway, back so _soon.”_ He laughed gently, and she didn’t move, keeping a firm stance.

“You know why I’m back.”

“Well of course _I_ do! And we know everythin’! For example, you don’t got a _clue_ we’re gonna do this. Pokotho,” Wilbur said and turned to the blue doll, who shuffled forward. The stone mask crumbled like flour, and blue liquid began to fall from the space in his head where his skull should be. As the liquid hit the floor, Holloway pressed a _Hatchetfield Nighthawks_ cap to Hannah’s head, not caring about herself. Hannah had a better chance of getting out than she did if things went wrong. Spores began to join the dust particles in the air, and Wilbur began to laugh, more gleefully than she’d ever heard before. She swallowed and looked at him as music began to play throughout the stage.

He jumped off the stage and held his hands out to Holloway, the same soldier she’d fallen in love with in the same lousy uniform. She could feel her heart pounding. Unlike him, she was loyal to Duke, and he knew that. To her surprise, he began singing. She hadn’t heard him sing in so long…and she knew it was the doll’s doing. “Hannah, now.” Holloway said, and the younger girl nodded, slipping behind a row of seats to prevent being seen by the all-knowing.

 _“Woah-oh-oh, ya make me happy all the time, and you know I'm a total **dick**_.” Wilbur sang, and Holloway shrugged.

“Damn right you are,” she scoffed but he pouted and stepped closer to her, Holloway never moving once.

 _“But ya make me happy all the time. Aw, baby, you just do the trick! Like when ya know I need my "alone time" and you keep out of my goddamned way which it makes me happy-happa-happa-happy! Baby, never go away.”_ He continued, pulling her into a dance.

She realised there wasn’t any point resisting the spores. She’d wake, and it’d all be okay, as soon as Hannah pulled the fuse. So, she let herself succumb to them. She swayed in his arms, allowing herself to have some sort of fight in her if needed.

 _“Cause you make me happy. Oh, you make me happy. Oh, you make me happy. Oh, you make me happy, happy.”_ They sang in unison, until Wilbur got down on one knee on the floor and a spotlight shone on Holloway. She took the opportunity to walk past him, guiding Hannah to the stage through her semi-infected state. She already knew what she was about to hear was going to be him feeding words through her mouth. It wouldn’t be her singing, but whoever Pokotho was, and Wilbur controlled Pokotho. From the stage, she could hear Wiggly laugh as the music in her head got louder.

 _“Woah-oh-oh! Ya make me happy all the time and that is really fucking tough. Still, ya make me happy all the time! Aw, baby, I can't get enough. Like how ya know I'm fond of venting, and you let me have my fucking say which makes me happy, oh, so happy. Oh, baby, never go away!”_ She glided up to the stage, watching as Hannah scurried through the rows of seats, heading to the left side of the stage. She was doing a wonderful job, she’d admit.

 _“Cause you make me happy. Oh, you make me happy. Oh, you make me happy. Oh, you make me happy, happy. Make me happy all the time!”_ They sang in unison before splitting off into the parts being fed to them.

 _“And you know I’m a twisted bitch.”_ Holloway rolled her eyes at the statement, as Wilbur joined her on the stage, holding her back close.

 _“And you know I’m a fucking fuck,”_ Wilbur finished his line before they joined back in unison together.

_“But to make me happy all the time, it’s whatcha call a kind of-“_

_“Switch,”_ Holloway sang, while Wilbur finished his line off with ‘ _change in luck.’_

 _“And I know I don’t deserve you, but please have faith in me. I’m working to be worthy, and soon you’re gonna see!”_ Wilbur sang to Holloway, and she elbowed him in the gut, walking to the curtain where Hannah needed to go.

 _“You’ll see.”_ Holloway sang, leaning against the wall, beckoning Wilbur forward.  
  
_“I'm gonna make you happy,”_ they both sang, before Wilbur took back over, as he went to hold Holloway again, who dodged his moves, just as Hannah slipped behind the curtain.

“ _I will try!”_ He sang, before their voices synced back up again. _“Cause what I lack in follow-through is a life so happy, happa-happa-happy in love with-“_ _“Make me happy, oh you,”_ Wilbur sang first. _“Make me happy, happy-“_ Holloway sang second before pulling on the curtain, just as Wilbur finished the song.

 _“Baby, I’m in love with you!”_ He sang, to reveal Hannah with the fuse box open, breaking it out.

“Hannah! Take my hand!” Holloway said, to which Hannah did with a gentle smile. As another bright light filled the room, the shrieks of Pokotho, Wiggly and Wilbur could be heard.

It wasn’t long before she opened her eyes on the floor of Hannah’s caravan, in Duke’s arms. She sighed a sigh of relief, turning, and quickly kissing Duke, before tugging him to stand up. After confirming that Hannah’s white ukulele was now back in possession, the two social workers left the caravan. Something, however, came with them. Holloway’s eyes were never _that_ blue…and Duke was pretty sure nosebleeds weren’t supposed to be blue…and why was her neck at that specific angle…? __  
  


**Author's Note:**

> have i discussed the fact i kin the apotheosis before or-no? okay. now you all know


End file.
